futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Imperial German Army (Discord: Map Game)
The Imperial German Army ( : Deutsches Reichsheer) is one of the three main branches of the armed forces of Germany (along with the Navy and Air Force), being responsible for land operations. The present-day force was formed from the of the , which was reformed into the Imperial Army upon the transformation of the Federal Republic into the German Empire. During peacetime it consists of 800,000 to 1.2 million active troops. It is still informally referred to simply as the German Army (Deutsches Heer) for short. History Origin :For history before 2017, see The modern Imperial German Army had its origins in the land forces formed by during the Cold War, expanded greatly during the period of German re-militarization in the 1950s. Throughout the Cold War it grew to a strength of 200,000 men before it was downgraded upon the fall of communism in the period of 1989—91. After the German reunification that occurred in 1990, uniting West and into the single Federal Republic, the Land Forces of the National People's Army (Landstreitkräfte der Nationalen Volksarmee) were merged with the West's German Army into a single ground force. This became the new ground component of the Bundeswehr ("Federal Defense"). Since then the army was largely downgraded to a small numerical strength as the force only took part in missions and was merged with units from other European Union countries. The modern army is named for the that was formed upon the unification of Germany in 1871 after the , and should not be confused with it. New Riech Organization Pre-WWIII The organizational structure before WWIII was largely based on the Bundeswehr's, but in it the territorial commands played only a minor role as the main level of command was the army corps (armee korps), which were organized by certain regions. Wartime order of battle During the war, a general mobilization was issued an the army swelled by several million. Corps were assigned to field armies, which in turn were subordinated to army group commands. Army groups and armies only exist in war time and are usually based on geography. Order of battle as in 2035: *Army Group West (Heeresgruppe West; Germany, the Low Countries, France) **1st Army (Amsterdam) **4th Army (Berlin) **5th Army (Cologne) **12th Army (Munich) **17th Army (Luxembourg) *Army Group East (Heeresgruppe Ost; Poland, Russia, Ukraine) **2nd Army (Warsaw) **6th Army (Danzig) **18th Army (Warsaw) *Army Group Southeast (Heeresgruppe Südost; the Balkans) **3rd Army (Sofia) **10th Army (Belgrade) **11th Army (Kozani) **14th Army (Plovdiv) **16th Army (Ioannis) *Army Group South (Heeresgruppe Süd; Italy, Spain, Portugal) **7th Army (Milan) **13th Army (Turin) **15th Army (Barcelona) **19th Army (Bergamo) **20th Army (Bologna) *Army Group North (Heeresgruppe Nord; Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Finland, and the Baltics) **8th Army (Stockholm) **9th Army (Copenhagen) **21st Army (Oslo) *Army Group Africa (Heeresgruppe Afrika; Libya and Tunisia) **Special Army (Tripoli) **''Various independent corps and divisions'' Post-WWIII Upon demobilization the German Army was once again organized into territorial commands, but there were nine of them rather than four. Notable equipment Notes Category:Germany Category:Discord (Map Game) Category:Military